Still Alive
by Doof-fan
Summary: Doofenshmirtz fue culpado de un delito que no cometió, causando su encierro en una cárcel de máxima seguridad que escapa de las leyes. Poco a poco empieza a perder la esperanza mientras intenta recordar que paso que haya provocado su detención ¿Realmente metió la pata esta vez?
1. I Atrapado

Volví a publicar algo...bastante raro. No, de verdad. No tengo idea de porque hago sufrir a mis personajes favoritos T.T No tiene sentido D: Y en este fic se vera bastante de eso. La historia estará dividida en 3-4 capítulos. Aun no termino de cerrar el final por lo que no se cuando actualizare, tratare de que sea cada cierto tiempo.

Esto es una tontería así que no creo que le guste a muchos. Tengo muchas ganas de publicar mas ya que luego de ver la canción del episodio que posiblemente sera el final de la serie me hizo tener un sentimiento de nostalgia por todos los años que he estado en el fandom y que espero seguir conservando. Le tengo demasiado aprecio a esta serie como para dar todo por acabado cuando el show finalice.

Bueno, sin mas preámbulo acá les dejo esta locura. Se la dedico a Angel ya que estuvo de cumpleaños hace muy poco.

**Advertencia: Violencia **

**Phineas and Ferb no me pertenecen. Ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

Podía sentir bajo sus manos un suelo frío. No comprendía de que se trataba pero le dio una sensación de angustia tremenda tocar el helado metal y no saber en dónde estaba.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, apenas podía ver. Estaba todo borroso, no podía distinguir ninguna figura a su alrededor, solo sabía que le dolía el cuerpo y sobre todo la cabeza.

Se incorporó con cuidado y al instante sintió como sus piernas no le respondían como debían, se desplomo en el suelo y cerró los ojos producto del dolor. No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Pero si sabía que tenía miedo.

¿Quién sabe cuánto rato más estuvo en el piso? Lo único que quería era despertar de esa pesadilla y encontrarse en su hogar, pero sabía que en el fondo no era más que aferrarse a un deseo infantil. Un deseo imposible.

Abrió con cuidado un ojo. Seguía sin distinguir algo. La habitación estaba oscura, no habían ventanas.

Intento levantarse nuevamente. Una sensación de mareo le recorrió el cuerpo por lo que al instante se sentó y se apoyó en lo que parecía ser una pared, también de hierro. Miro a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista. Fracaso al intentarlo.

Se quedó sentado un buen rato. Poco a poco la sensación de pesadez comenzó a irse. Sentía sus articulaciones mucho más normales que hace un rato y empezó a recuperar lentamente su sentido de la vista. Logro ver que sus brazos tenían magulladuras y llegando a su hombro izquierdo tenía una extraña marca que no pudo distinguir. Vio que llevaba puesta su bata de laboratorio pero estaba bastante maltratada sobre todo en las mangas. En ese momento sintió un terror extremo, no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar y en ese estado. No logro emitir sonido alguno.

Se incorporó temeroso y comenzó a buscar que más había en esa habitación. Logro distinguir una puerta debido a la luz que escapaba por las orillas de esta. Se agacho buscando algún indicio de sonidos que lo ayudaran a averiguar dónde estaba.

Sintió unos pesados pasos acercarse cada vez más. No parecían ser de nadie que conociera anteriormente. EL ruido se detuvo frente a su puerta y por instinto se corrió rápidamente hacia una esquina completamente atemorizado.

El pesado bloque de metal se abrió con lentitud, la luz ingreso con tanta agresividad que no pudo ver quien era hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la iluminación de afuera. Tenía al frente a un hombre enorme, musculoso y con algo que parecía ser una especie de uniforme. No le dio buena espina lo que estaba viendo.

Vio que esa persona dio una macabra sonrisa y estiro una de sus enormes manos y lo tomo de la ropa con brusquedad. Casi sin esfuerzo lo levanto del piso y lo dejo cerca de la altura de su agresivo rostro.

—¡Ahora si vas a confesar? —escupió el hombre lanzándole saliva en el rostro —¡Habla!

Lo dejo caer al piso. Heinz no sabía que hacer, solo sentía dolor en el cuerpo por el golpe. De pronto se dio cuenta de que posiblemente todas las heridas de su cuerpo habían sido producidas por aquel sujeto. No podía escapar.

—¡Escúchame sabandija! —Lo tomo esta vez del cuello de la camisa—No importa cuando lo niegues, sabemos que tienes información relevante ¡Habla!

Apretó más fuerte, con suerte lo dejaba respirar un poco, su voz salió como un hilo.

—No se…no se de que me hablan…déjenme salir…

El hombre ejerció presión solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Lo volvió a soltar en el momento justo antes de que se ahogara. El científico estaba en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras trataba de soportar el dolor.

—Si hay algo que detesto —lo miro con asco —es a los mentirosos como tu.

Le dio una patada en el estómago. Doofenshmirtz ahogo un grito y sintió que una lágrima se le escapaba de un ojo. Quería irse de ahí, tenía miedo.

—Perry…Perry…

—¿Qué dijiste? —En el rostro del sujeto se formó una macabra sonrisa —¿Te decidiste a hablar?

—Perry…ayúdame…

—¿¡Quien es ese tal Perry!? —nuevamente le estaba gritando en el rostro —¡Contesta!

—El…donde…esta…

—¿¡Es quien te da las ordenes!? ¿Tu líder acaso?

—Mi…¿Qué? —Esta vez pudo reunir un poco de fuerzas y observar al hombre con desconcierto

—¡No te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien porque te capturamos!

Su paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse. Se levantó y se llevó una mano al rostro con frustración.

—Sabemos que en el fondo eres un hombre muy peligroso para la sociedad, tratar de engañarme pretendiendo ser un estúpido no funcionara.

—¿Yo peligroso? —nuevamente el dolor lo estaba derrotando. No podía levantarse pero estaba empezando a comprender que aquí había un malentendido. —Yo…yo seré malvado pero peligroso jamás.

—¿Malvado? —eso pareció animarlo un poco —veo que estas comenzando a cooperar un poco. —Como "premio" volvió a tomarlo de la ropa. Esta vez le hablo con un tono extrañamente amable, lo que lo hacía aún más siniestro —¿En que consiste específicamente ese mal?

—Bueno yo…—le estaba costando mantenerse consiente. Tal vez si explicaba las cosas se darían cuenta de que se habían equivocado de persona y lo soltarían —Hago "Inadores" que…que me ayudan a dominar el Área Limítrofe…

No termino de hablar. El tipo lo lanzo al suelo de nuevo y mientras sacaba una grabadora decía:

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Ahora que tengo las pruebas conocerás lo que es el dolor, terrorista.

—¿¡Que!? Espera, yo no soy terrorista, nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie —la adrenalina hizo que se incorporara y se acercara al hombre —Algo está mal aquí ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué nadie me explica nada? ¿Acaso…

No termino de hablar. El sujeto le inyecto una sustancia en su brazo izquierdo. Ahora entendía que era esa marca que tenía: Ya se lo habían suministrado antes.

Sintió un mareo extraño y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Vio que todo dio vueltas alrededor de el y antes de que pudiera asimilar los acontecimientos, cayó al suelo mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta y se reía en el pasillo. Se quedó profundamente dormido.

Esto no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: Posiblemente una semana y media a dos aproximadamente.**

_**Saludos cordiales de Doof-fan. Espero que no me maten XD**_


	2. II ¿Esperanza?

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo del fic. Había olvidado como se agregaban mas XD espero que lo disfruten, ya estamos casi a mitad de la historia**

**Por cierto, he estado algo deprimida por The Last Day of Summer, no se si ya se enteraron. Aunque por otra parte, es el momento perfecto para cerrarla. Se que nos darán un lindo final.**

* * *

_Heinz Doofenshmirtz, acusado de terrorismo reiterado._

_Los métodos utilizados por el acusado incluyen el uso constante y reiterativo de material armamentístico creado por el propio sujeto para sembrar el caos y el terror en la ciudad de Danville._

_Hasta el momento, nunca se lo había considerado como una amenaza real._

_Fue capturado luego de que un ciudadano diera el dato de la verdadera naturaleza del imputado. Se procedió a hacer el allanamiento y posterior captura, lo que confirmo la presencia de dicho material._

_El ataque más reciente por el que se le acusa es el de atacar inocentes con un arma que parece ser un laser desintegrador, con las intenciones de tomar el gobierno local por la fuerza y posteriormente el mundo._

_Se procede a encerrarlo y aislarlo considerando su peligrosidad. Se le asignan interrogatorios constantes para dar con los colaboradores, uno de ellos identificado como Perry (Posible nombre en clave) Debido a la poca voluntad para responder, se permiten métodos duros según el criterio del interrogador._

…..

Sabía que había amanecido. Lo sabía porque sentía los pasos de alguien afuera y el como se abría una pequeña ranura por donde le lanzaban un plato de alimento. No importaba si se derramaba o la comida estaba añeja, o si se olvidaban de alimentarlo durante dos días, corría a recogerla y guardar cada ración como si fuera la última.

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado exactamente. Algunas veces escuchaba a los guardias hablar cuando abrían la puerta y con eso trataba de ubicarse temporalmente. Si no fallaba, estaba encerrado hace aproximadamente un mes.

Su rutina consistía en un pobre desayuno, algunas horas en aislamiento y luego un interrogatorio. La golpiza correspondiente y posterior inyección que lo hacía dormir si estaba con suerte hasta el día siguiente. Desde que había mencionado lo de Perry trataban de averiguar si era un socio en el crimen o algo similar. El se había negado a hablar por miedo a que lo buscaran a el también y se metiera en el mismo problema que el suyo.

En los pocos momentos en que estaba lucido reflexionaba pensando en que es lo que había ocurrido. Según sabia, lo tomaban por un terrorista de extremo cuidado pero al mismo tiempo como un loco sin remedio. Lo consideraban menos que un ser humano y su interrogador, el que solía darle palizas, parecía haberse ensañado con el y parecía dispuesto a hacerlo confesar crímenes que no recordaba haber cometido.

Porque ese era el problema. Por alguna razón no tenía recuerdos de que paso en ese momento por lo que no podía argumentar su defensa de ninguna forma. Tampoco le habían leído el informe de su "crimen" ni nada por el estilo. Parecía que en este caso, no existía justicia para el. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba en una cárcel, una base secreta o alguna cosa peor. Sabía que la OWCA no estaba detrás de esto, no eran los métodos de Monograma. No tenían presupuesto para instalaciones como aquella.

Paso unas horas intentando rearmar la historia. Buscar en su confundida mente algún indicio que le ayudara a salir del lugar pero no podía. Su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, producto de sus constantes castigos y su cabeza tampoco funcionaba como debería, no después de todas esas semanas de encierro y malos tratos. Confiar en que se haría justicia era una esperanza que había perdido en los primeros días.

Tenía miedo de que le hubiesen echo algo a Vanessa. También temía por Perry ¿Lo estaría buscando? ¿O simplemente ni siquiera lo extrañaba?

Había pensado en esa posibilidad en varias ocasiones. Cada día que pasaba sentía que su confianza por el ornitorrinco desaparecía más y más. Incluso llego a pensar que el lo había metido en todo este embrollo pero una parte de el se negaba a aceptar esa hipótesis. Perry nunca le haría algo como esto. Habrían peleado en muchas ocasiones como los enemigos que eran pero nunca habían llegado al daño físico verdadero. Se aferraba a esto para tener la esperanza de que el agente debía estar buscándolo de alguna forma.

De alguna forma los interrogatorios se habían vuelto aún más crudos. Habían buscado antecedentes suyos y utilizaban esa información para chantajearlo emocionalmente, recordándole cosas de su pasado que ni siquiera Perry conocía o incluso lo amenazaron con llevar a Vanessa hasta que se decidiera a hablar.

En ese momento había llegado a su límite. No permitiría que le tocaran un pelo a su preciada hija.

Sabía que este era el día limite. Tenía que dar algún dato, cualquier cosa, que le diera más tiempo de pensar y escapar. El tiempo se agotaba y cada segundo valía oro. Sintió mucha rabia contra si mismo por no poder recordar alguna razón de porque lo hayan encerrado. Los días previos al incidente el había estado en su departamento, haciendo planes típicos y luchando con Perry. De echo el ornitorrinco había desactivado sus inventos antes de que alcanzara a usarlos, habían terminado bastante temprano sus batallas.

—No…Perry jamás te metería en esto. —Solía hablar consigo mismo para convencerse y sentirse menos solo desde que estaba encerrado.

Monograma también estaba descartado. Ellos no se llevaban para nada bien, el jefe de Perry era su enemigo también pero habían trabajado juntos en alguna ocasión y sabía que si bien Monoceja podía ser insoportable algunas veces, nunca llegaría al nivel de hacerle una acusación por algo tan grave que le provocara largas sesiones de tortura. De echo el castigo que le esperaba si era atrapado por la OWCA era servicio comunitario.

—"Terrorista…"

Esa palabra llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde hace algunos días ¿En que se había metido esta vez? El era malvado, si. Pero no ese tipo de malvado, el no era un monstruo.

Reflexiono un rato más. No había tocado su comida, debía estar fría. No podía recordar haber echo nada que involucrara el ataque a personas o a edificios y servicios públicos. Ese no era su estilo. Estaba seguro de que los que lo habían atrapado eran la clase de personas que disparan primero y preguntan después.

Tomo el plato y saco una cucharada de una avena que tenía un aspecto repugnante. No quería comerla pero le dolía la cabeza. Sabía que no soportaría mucho tiempo en esas condiciones. Pareciera como si a esos sujetos no les importara realmente si amanecía vivo o muerto.

—Eres un estúpido…¿Cómo nunca mediste las consecuencias de tus actos? —de nuevo hablaba consigo mismo. A veces creía que su conciencia era nada más que otro enemigo suyo, o una prueba de que se estaba volviendo realmente loco.

En ese momento no pudo soportarlo más. Estaba sentado en una esquina abrazado a sus rodillas. Extrañaba a Perry, temía por su hija, no existía justicia para el y seguramente nadie estaría preocupado de buscarlo. Nadie se tarda un mes en darse cuenta de que el otro no existe. Y sabía que todas esas palizas, todos esos malos tratos, eran nada más que su culpa. Solo suya. Ni de la agencia, ni de Charlene, nadie. Solo suya y su maldita capacidad de meterse en problemas.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que pasaría desapercibido para siempre en Danville?

Incluso le sorprendía que la policía u otra institución más seria que la OWCA no lo hubiesen capturado antes.

—Definitivamente, Heinz. Lo has arruinado…otra vez…

Sentía que era su propia mente la que había bloqueado los recuerdos cruciales ¿Y si había echo un crimen?¿Había cruzado la línea esta vez? Estaba seguro de que solo era otro caso donde no quería asumir la culpa y su cabeza le jugaba en contra porque no tenía a quien culpar de su desgracia. Nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia si mismo.

—Y no se a quién engaño…¡Ni siquiera soy doctor!¡Mi doctorado es falso, igual de falso que mi matrimonio y todo lo que intento! —se quitó la ahora roñosa bata de laboratorio —¡Ni siquiera debería considerarme un científico, todos mis inventos solo me han traído problemas y problemas!

Frustrado, la lanzo hacia el suelo. Ni siquiera cuando la llevaba puesta la gente se lo tomaba en serio, lo confundían con un farmacéutico.

Estuvo en silencio largos minutos que parecían eternos. El plato estaba a la mitad y ya se había endurecido. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que llegara ese brutal hombre y se lo llevara a rastras al interrogatorio.

Fue en ese momento en el que le pareció ver algo fuera de su lugar. Ahora que estaba un poco más tranquilo, se dio cuenta de algo. Tomo la bata llena de agujeros y se dio cuenta de que las solapas estaban cosidas. Eso era extraño.

Cuando toco esa zona con sus manos se dio cuenta de que había algo adentro. Un pequeño cuadrado duro. Rápidamente comenzó a romper los hilos blancos que lo mantenían encerrado. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando logro sacarlo, con los dedos bastante adoloridos, se dio cuenta de que era un papel fuertemente doblado. Se sentía confundido ¿Le habían dejado un mensaje oculto? Desesperado empezó a abrirlo. Estaba muy arrugado, seguramente por el tiempo que debía llevar adentro de su ropa. Cuando lo estiro vio una terrible caligrafía que ponía:

_guanta-Aerb lo que uedas-Perb. Te escatare-Rerb penas-Aerb epa-Serb onde-Derb stas-Eerb. Spera-Eerb la eñal-Serb._

No lograba identificar el idioma en el que estaba escrito. ¿Le habían jugado una broma? Tal vez lo habían echo a propósito para jugar con su mente, no se explicaba cómo no habían revisado toda su ropa minuciosamente antes de llevarlo a ese lugar.

Mas derrotado que antes se sentó en el suelo con la bata y el papel en las manos. Nadie se preocuparía de buscarlo ¿Por qué no lo podía aceptar de una vez? Pensó por un segundo que incluso todo sería mejor si no regresara. Siempre vivió a la sombra de su hermano Roger, con el en Danville tenían más que suficiente, en cambio a el nadie lo conocía por ningún merito propio.

Volvió a mirar el papel. Lo leyó en voz alta, en su mente, pero nada. No reconocía el idioma, pensó que era por la calidad de la letra pero nada le parecía coherente.

—Si tan solo tuviera a Norm para que me ayudara…

De pronto algo se conectó en su cerebro. Había escuchado ese idioma antes, cuando Norm llego un día hablando así y no podía entenderle nada. Al leerlo nuevamente en voz alta recordó perfectamente que ahí lo había escuchado ¿Se lo había mandado el? Un rayo de esperanza llego hacia el. Rápidamente volvió a ponerse su bata y con la confianza algo recuperada se puso manos a la obra para tratar de descifrar el enigmático mensaje.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo: Entre una semana y una semana y media.**


	3. III Huida

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado cuando les prometí T.T Me siento muy culpable por ello :( Tuve algunos problemas y estuve muy atascada en el ultimo capitulo, recién anoche me destrabe y pude acabarlo. Lo subiré mañana sin falta ya que lo tengo listo, corregido y subido acá para agregarlo como capitulo. **

**Espero que lo disfruten y nuevamente siento la tardanza.**

* * *

La puerta se abría bruscamente como cada día. La montaña humana buscaba a su víctima en la oscuridad como un lobo que busca a su presa.

Estiro una enorme mano y tomo del cuello de la camisa al capturado. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, no puso resistencia. Se lo llevo arrastrándolo en el suelo por los largos y tétricos pasillos de la instalación. No emitía ruido alguno ¿Estaba muerto?

—¡Oye, di algo!

Le pateo el costado. Doofenshmirtz gimió y el hombre sonrió nuevamente y siguió su camino. Ya estaba tardando demasiado en rendirse. Estaba seguro de que este día por fin tendrían las respuestas que buscaban. Sus métodos eran más que efectivos.

Abrió otra puerta enorme y lo lanzo a una silla. Se sentó al frente suyo, viéndose por alguna razón aún más intimidante que antes. Tomo unas hojas y vocifero:

—¿¡Quién es Perry!? ¿¡Es quien te proporciona las armas!?

El doctor estaba sentado tratando de mantener la cabeza fría. Sabía que era el plazo límite. Si no les daba una respuesta satisfactoria, si no conseguía tiempo, le harían daño a su hija.

—Perry…Perry es un sujeto australiano. Perry no es su verdadero nombre, su nombre verdadero es…es doctor Coco. Yo nunca supe nada de sus planes, les juro que digo la verdad.

Era una mentira horrible pero esperaba que eso les diera una pista para investigar. Sabía que cuando descubrieran la verdad lo asesinarían sin temor, y viendo al monstruo del frente, que no sería con piedad.

El hombre no se esperaba cooperación. Días intentando sacarle una palabra al sujeto y por fin y sin ningún esfuerzo, había confesado algo. No era mucho y pensó por un momento que era un engaño, pero dudo que fuera tan estúpido como para atreverse a enfrentarse a su ira.

—Bien…—lo apunto con un dedo y grito— ¡Si nos enteramos de que nos estas engañando, desearas no haber nacido!

Lo tomo de una pierna y nuevamente lo arrastro hasta su celda. No le había interrogado mas esta vez porque su experiencia decía que cuando se presionaba a los capturados después de una confesión importante, ni la más dolorosa de las torturas harían que hablara más.

Lo tiro adentro y luego de lanzarle una mirada asesina, cerro de un portazo. Sus jefes se pondrían de inmediato a trabajar.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz se encontraba en el suelo, adolorido. Estaba tremendamente nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer, sabía que si no se apresuraba descubrirían el engaño y no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría. Pensándolo bien, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para hacer esa locura. Tal vez estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Saco el papel que había escondido debajo del plato que dejo en una esquina. Lo abrió e intentando despejar la mente (Lo que era bastante difícil dado las circunstancias) trato nuevamente de descifrar lo que ahí decía.

Había estado gran parte de la noche intentando saber que decía. Era una tarea compleja, tenía la cabeza completamente puesta en otro sitio y se sentía sin confianza alguna de que podría salir de allí, después de todo seguía pensando que era su culpa estar encerrado. Cada vez que fallaba al traducirlo sentía que sus ánimos caían al suelo pero esa pequeña esperanza era lo que lo mantenía firme.

Había pasado cerca de una hora, aun nada.

Por alguna razón comenzó a recordar algunas cosas. Recordó a Perry ¿Estaría bien? Vanessa…debía estar muy preocupada, si es que estos sujetos no la habían atrapado ya. Norm, su robot asistente, debía estar vagando por el departamento preguntando por el. Esas eran todas las personas relevantes para el, del resto de los ciudadanos de Danville era bastante poco lo que sabía, solo creyó recordar vagamente que habían unos niños llamados Phineas y…¿Cómo se llamaba el otro? Ah, si. Ferb, nombre curioso.

Ferb…

De pronto fue como si una ampolleta se le prendiera de golpe. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y tomo el papel ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Era extremadamente sencillo. Lo tradujo en un rato y vio que el mensaje se revelaba:

_Aguanta lo que puedas. Te rescatare apenas sepa donde estas. Espera la señal_

Sintió como si una especie de fuerza lo levantara rápidamente. Se incorporó y siguió viendo el papel. Aun no daba crédito a lo que leía ¿Alguien lo quería rescatar? Se inclinaba por la opción de que había sido Norm, el había llegado hablando así ¿Y si Perry también entendía ese código?

Si no hubiese estado lleno de magulladuras habría saltado de alegría. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo y así como su ánimo subió, volvió a bajar.

¿Cómo sabría cual era la señal? Llevaba un mes encerrado ¿Cuánto más aguantaría? Lo iban a matar si su rescatador no se apresuraba y ya había esperado bastante ¿Y si tenía que esperar aún más? No sobreviviría. No después de haber mentido.

Se sentó otra vez en el suelo. No podía ser. De nuevo la mala suerte lo perseguía ¿Hasta cuándo podía el destino reírse de el? Arrugo el papel y se acostó en el suelo de metal, bastante desesperanzado.

Volvía a amanecer. A diferencia de las otras veces, no hubo interrogativo. El plato con comida de dudosa procedencia estaba en el piso desde la mañana y no se había movido de su lugar. No había soñado nada. Solo estaba allí, esperando.

Señal…espera la señal…

¿Cuál señal?

Le dolía la cabeza ¿Y se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Y si le habían puesto el papel ahí para darle falsas esperanzas? ¿Cómo una tortura mental, justo como estaba ocurriendo ahora?

—¡Te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco!

Por alguna razón grito eso. El ornitorrinco, no lo había rescatado. Lo había abandonado a su suerte ¿Y si el lo había entregado? No, deseaba dejar de pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya estaba casi convencido.

De golpe la puerta se abrió. La luz lo cegó y vio un hombre que parecía ser otro guardia. El sujeto le grito que se callara, que podían castigarlo por mal comportamiento. Doofenshmirtz en ese momento sentía tanta impotencia que se levantó y le dio un puñetazo a aquel hombre. Este cayó desplomado al suelo, inconsciente.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y sintió miedo. Ahora si que estaba metido en problemas.

Salió de la habitación asustado. A pesar de que tenía la ropa echa jirones, que había comido muy poco y que se estaba volviendo loco, se dio cuenta de que era LA oportunidad para salir de ahí. Era ahora o nunca.

Empezó a correr por los pasillos sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía dónde estaba la salida, no conocía la instalación. Nada. Estaba perdido y sabía que no tardarían en darse cuenta de que el sujeto estaba en el suelo y que un prisionero había escapado. Al doblar por una esquina vio una mesa con más hombres tomando desayuno. Se detuvo a tiempo asustado de lo que podía pasarle. Pensó volver, no podía enfrentarse a ellos. No tenía nada a su favor, no tenía sus inadores ni…

¡Eso era! La ampolleta se encendió y rápidamente se metió en lo que parecía ser una bodega de conserje y se ocultó dentro un momento mientras buscaba ahí piezas que podrían servirle.

Sintió pasos afuera que corrían. Escucho gritos de alarma y supo de inmediato que ya se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia. Nunca había trabajado tan rápido, con algunos cables y algunos cachivaches que encontró adentro construyo un sencillo rayo láser que paralizaba temporalmente. No había tiempo de ponerle nombre.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que ese lugar estaba despejado. Salió mirando a ambos lados y camino hasta la esquina donde estaba antes. Efectivamente todos esos hombres habían corrido a buscarlo.

Excepto uno.

De seguro lo habían dejado vigilando por si se aparecía por ahí. Solo tenía una oportunidad. Apunto y recordó cuando luchana con Perry, quien a pesar de que era muy escurridizo, más de una vez logro darle. Esto era pan comido.

Pensó en Perry nuevamente pero aparto el pensamiento de su cabeza.

Disparo el gatillo y el guardia se paralizo al instante. Era como una pequeña descarga eléctrica de duración moderada. El tipo alcanzo a ver quien le había disparado pero no pudo gritar por ayuda. Heinz atravesó el pequeño comedor y cuando toco la puerta para abrirla una voz le hablo.

—¡Alto ahí!

Otro de los guardias estaba al otro lado. Le apuntaba con una pistola directamente a la cabeza. Con la otra mano tomo su radio y llamo a sus compañeros.

—Objetivo localizado. Esta armado, repito, el terrorista esta armado. Solicito refuerzos.

Doof se sintió acorralado ¿Qué haría ahora? Su pequeño invento no podía hacerle frente a todo un batallón. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando que debía hacer. Entregarse no era una opción, sabía lo que le esperaba.

—¡No servirá de nada! ¡Mi líder viene a rescatarme! —no sabía de donde había sacado eso, pero mantendría al guardia atento a otra cosa mientras buscaba un punto débil.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —el desconcertado sujeto bajo el arma durante un segundo pero volvió a subirla. —¡Habla!

—Lo que oyes. Ya saben que estoy aquí y vienen por mi. Llegaran en cualquier momento. Y no es solo uno.

Era ahora. El guardia abrió los ojos sorprendido y fue ese pequeño momento de distracción el que uso para darle con su rayo y paralizarlo a el también. Abrió la puerta y siguió corriendo, sabía que no faltaría mucho para que esos hombres le tocaran los talones y le dispararan, sobre todo después de lo que había dicho.

De pronto la vio. Ahí a unos veinte metros había un cuadrado de metal por el cual se filtraba la luz por sus orillas. Tenía que ser la salida. Corrió como nunca lo había echo en su vida, sintió ruidos detrás de el. Tenían que ser ellos. Gritaban que lo asesinaran sin piedad, que por nada del mundo lo dejaran salir. Ya estaba, ya la tocaba. Estaba a menos de tres menos. Salto. La abrió y la luz lo cegó un segundo antes de empezar a correr en línea recta hasta que descubrió que se encontraba en un desierto. El desierto en donde se había perdido con Perry hace no mucho.

No había tiempo de pensar en ello, un disparo casi le dio en el zapato y tuvo que darse vuelta y ver que lo perseguían una gran cantidad de personas. Solo había desierto, no había donde ocultarse. Estaba perdido, lo iban a atrapar. Sintió todo el peso del maltrato que había sufrido durante ese mes. El cuerpo le dolía, estaba cansado y su mente solo lo llevaba al pensamiento de que Perry lo había metido en esto. Perry…

_La señal…espera la señal…_

—¿¡Que es eso!?

De pronto todos los hombres señalaron al cielo. Se podía ver una enorme figura que bajaba a gran velocidad produciendo una sombra notoria en el suelo. No tenía el tamaño de un avión ni un helicóptero pero era bastante macizo. Heinz no comprendía nada ¿Era esa la señal que estaba esperando?

De pronto alguien le disparo en un pie. Grito de dolor y cayó al suelo mientras sentía que aparecían lágrimas en sus ojos que lo cegaban. Veía todo borroso, alcanzo a ver a un guardia que se había separado del resto que ahora lo agarraba de la ropa y comenzaba a arrastrarlo de vuelta al edificio. No podía creerlo. Había estado tan cerca de salir, podía sentir como la libertad se le escapaba de las manos. Iban a matarlo,lo sabía. Sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Definitivamente el destino se reía de el en su cara.

La cosa aterrizo en el suelo y los uniformados se dispersaron ¿Qué era eso?

Una figura pequeña encapuchada bajo de la máquina. Levanto una placa y de inmediato uno de ellos se acercó a el. Podía ver que el semblante de los guardias cambiaba y que el pequeño les entregaba unos papeles. El ambiente se tornaba confuso. Cuando el que lo había atrapado llego al grupo, lo soltó de inmediato y lo dejo caer en el piso. El dolor casi hacia que perdiera el conocimiento y sentía que tragaba tierra.

* * *

**Actualización: Mañana**


	4. IV Respuestas

**Capitulo final. Ojala les guste **

* * *

Despertó. No sabía donde rayos estaba. Solo sabía que le dolía demasiado la pierna y que sentía mucho viento en la cara.

De pronto una pequeña mano color turquesa le toco la frente.

— ¿P-Perry? ¿Eres tu? —no sabía si estaba soñando, si estaba muerto, simplemente no sabia que pensar —¿Me rescataste?

El ornitorrinco le indico con un dedo que guardara silencio. De seguro lo decía para que no gastara fuerzas demás. Vio sobre lo que estaban volando. Era Norm. Perry y Norm lo habían salvado. Y volaban seguramente de regreso a casa.

Sintió un gran alivio y aunque sentía la pierna sangrar un poco sabía que estarían a salvo. Perry…su enemigo lo había rescatado. El ornitorrinco no fue el que lo encerró ahí. La señal…¿Acaso la señal era la llegada de Norm?

De todas formas aun le quedaba una gran pregunta ¿Por qué lo habían encerrado? ¿Qué pasaría con la información falsa que había entregado? ¿Quién lo había acusado?

Cerró los ojos pensando en estas cosas. Aún quedaba por lo menos media hora de viaje.

Se habían detenido en el bosque cercano a la ciudad. La razón era que la pierna de Heinz estaba sangrando mucho y Perry tenía que hacerle un tratamiento preventivo antes de llevarlo a un hospital. Comenzó a limpiar la herida a pesar de las muecas de dolor del doctor y cuidadosamente empezó a vendarla. Doofenshmirtz tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer.

—Perry…¿Por qué? —sintió que ninguna otra palabra podía salir de su boca.

El ornitorrinco cerró los ojos un momento. En realidad se sentía muy arrepentido de no haberlo podido rescatar anteriormente. Cuando vio su estado sintió una gran angustia, sobre todo cuando vio su pantalón manchado de sangre. Vio las magulladuras, la ropa rota, el guardia que lo arrastraba por la tierra, su estado en general. Se lamentaría toda la vida que el doctor haya tenido que sufrir por su incapacidad para descubrir su paradero hasta ayer.

Pero no lo demostró. Como siempre solía hacerlo, guardo ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su ser, siguió tan hermético como siempre.

Lo único que hizo fue quitarse el sombrero y mirar al suelo.

—Señor, es hora de irnos. —Norm se acercó a ambos y se agacho para que pudiesen subir.

El robot tomo a Heinz entre sus brazos de metal y el agente se subió a la cabeza. Volvió a activar sus propulsores y comenzó a volar en dirección a un hospital cercano.

—Perry ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Acaso tu…tu fuiste quien me metió ahí? —más que molestia, su voz reflejaba una gran tristeza ya que temía una respuesta afirmativa.

El mamífero se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Se podía ver que estaba angustiado. Muy angustiado.

—¿Entonces porque tardaste tanto en ir a buscarme?

Esa fue la pregunta que le dio como dardo en el corazón. Una pequeña lagrima corrió por su ojo y se apresuró a quitarla. No quería verse débil. Pero sentía tanta impotencia contra si mismo que esa pregunta lo había fulminado. Sabía que había tardado. Sabía que había sido incapaz de evitarle todo ese pesar.

Nunca se le quitaría la imagen de su enemigo en el suelo tan malherido como ese día.

El resto del viaje fue sumamente incómodo. Un silencio sepulcral acompañaba el momento.

Llegaron al hospital de Danville. Los médicos se sorprendieron por ver llegar a un hombre herido a manos de un robot y que un ornitorrinco entrara por la puerta pidiendo atención de urgencia.

Para el alivio de todos la herida de Heinz no era de gravedad y la velocidad a la que el agente lo llevo por ayuda fueron factores importantes para ello. Norm y el Agente P se quedaron a su lado durante todo el proceso hasta que pudieron verlo en el momento del reposo.

Llevaba varias horas dormido. Perry estaba preocupado por sus chicos pero por esta vez ellos no eran su prioridad. Esperaba desesperado porque el doctor despertara.

Mientas esperaba, decidió junto a Norm como era que responderían las preguntas de Doof. Sabía que le debía muchas y sobre todo una gran disculpa.

Luego de unos minutos, vio movimiento en las sabanas. El doctor se despertó lentamente y con una mirada de profundo cansancio miro al agente. Sabía que aunque las heridas superficiales no eran graves, el daño más profundo había sido por dentro.

—Perry…

El ornitorrinco se sentó a su lado y acerco al robot para que pudieran todos oír lo que Doofenshmirtz quería decir.

—Gracias por salvarme. —guardo silencio un rato, ordenando las palabras que diría a continuación. Perry solo pudo sonreírle con calidez. Para el no había nada que agradecer —necesito saber…necesito saber que fue lo que paso…que fue todo eso.

Guardo silencio y miro a Norm. No sabía por dónde empezar a contar todo. Decidió empezar a relatar cómo fue que lo habían encontrado después de todo.

—Señor, aunque aún dude, Perry el ornitorrinco no dejo de buscarlo desde que se enteró de la orden de detención inmediata, sobre todo cuando supo que cargos le estaban poniendo en su contra. El no tuvo nada que ver en esto. El día anterior a su rescate, vimos unos hombres preguntando por un hombre australiano que respondiera al nombre de doctor Coco en el muelle. Perry recordó haber oído ese sobrenombre puesto por usted a Carl y decidió seguir a los sujetos ya que sabía que debía haber alguna relación.

Doofenshmirtz se sorprendió. Si no se hubiese decidido a mentir ese día quien sabe cuánto tiempo hubiese estado atrapado ahí. Tal vez ahora estaría muerto debido a las torturas o al hambre.

—Fue así como descubrió la instalación donde lo tenían preso. El me busco de inmediato y cuando preparamos los papeles con los antecedentes necesarios, partimos para sacarlo de ahí.

—¿Papeles? ¿A que se refieren?

—Lo acusaron falsamente de terrorismo según lo que Perry averiguo. Monograma no tenía datos al respecto ya que la orden de captura fue echa por superiores más allá de la OWCA, esto era asunto del gobierno y no se le permitía acceder a detalles. De echo Perry no debía enterarse, presiono a Monograma para que le dijera esa parte. El mismo día que lo atraparon partió a su laboratorio para advertirle, pero era demasiado tarde. Habían camionetas de fuerzas especiales fuera del edificio. Lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue a escribir esa nota y dejarla en una de sus batas que estaban en el piso, seguramente desordenaron todo buscando pruebas. Se llevaron todas sus cosas "sospechosas" a la instalación por lo que fue suerte que le dejaran la bata con la nota y no se hayan dado cuenta.

Estaba tratando de asimilar de a poco las cosas. Lo habían acusado de terrorismo, eso lo sabía. Pero no recordaba nada más. Estaba confundido ¿De dónde había nacido esa acusación? ¿Había echo algo deplorable esta vez?

—Perry el ornitorrinco…solo dime…¿Hice algo malo ahora?

El monotrema negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No podía imaginarse la frustración de que haya tenido que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento innecesario.

—Cuando recién se lo habían llevado Perry intento seguirlos pero Monograma le dio la orden de no intervenir o seria tomado como traidor a ojos de esos sujetos. Se lo recomendó por su propio bien. El estaba furioso por ello y decidió averiguar por sus propias manos el origen de esto. — Norm hizo una pequeña pausa —De inmediato nos dimos cuenta de que las actividades de cierto villano empezaron a aumentar drásticamente no solo en frecuencia sino en intensidad.

El doctor se incorporó de la cama demasiado rápido lo que le provoco dolor. Se recostó de nuevo y dijo:

—¿Qué villano? ¿Y cómo es que eso se relaciona conmigo?

—Más de lo que nos hubiese gustado, señor.

Perry anoto el nombre del sujeto y se lo entrego a Doof. Por como lo había escrito, se notaba que guardaba un profundo rencor.

_¿¡Rodney!? ¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto? ¿Acaso…?

—El lo acuso de terrorismo, señor. El fue quien ataco a las personas y lo culpo a usted para quitárselo de encima y tener el camino libre para dominar el mundo. Y como dio el dato, ahora nadie sospechaba de el teniendo las pruebas en contra de usted. Tenía despejado para actuar como quisiera sin competencia alguna.

Doofenshmirtz guardaba silencio asimilando la nueva información. Rodney…su rival en su carrera del mal. Ellos se llevaban pésimo, incluso le había arruinado los planes en una ocasión…pero esto sobrepasaba cualquier rivalidad entre villanos. Esto era cruel. No habían otras palabras para describirlo. Sintió una oleada de furia.

Perry se dio cuenta de esto. Le indico con una seña a Norm que terminara el relato. El agacho la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Cuando Perry relaciono las cosas lo primero que hizo fue ir a la guarida de Rodney. Este negó todos los echos aludiéndolo a una coincidencia. No le creyó y lo…obligo a confesar…—en este momento Norm lo miro de reojo, el ornitorrinco le indico que no diera detalles y acabara — fue así que Rodney fue llevado ante la justicia y teníamos lo necesario para liberarlo. El problema es que no querían entregarlo, aludiendo a asuntos internos ultra secretos.

"Ultra secretos"…claro, no querían enfrentarse al escándalo de haber torturado a un inocente casi hasta el colapso.

—Partimos sin autorización y luego de que Perry y yo prometiéramos bajo juramento no revelar lo ocurrido, podríamos sacarlo de allí. Llegamos justo a tiempo, ellos lo hubiesen matado para ocultar lo ocurrido sino fuera porque Perry entrego al verdadero culpable y por sus méritos en la agencia.

El doctor miro a Perry. Por alguna razón no creía que solo prometiendo lo dejarían salir. Sabía que el había sacrificado algo a cambio. Podía verlo en su expresión.

Siguieron conversando del asunto un rato. Norm le dio detalles de lo que paso en su ausencia, de que Vanessa afortunadamente estaba bien y que desde un inicio confío en que Perry lograría hallarlo. El ornitorrinco había permanecido hermético durante el resto de la conversación. Estaba aliviado de que Doof estuviera a salvo ahora pero sabía que jamás podría recuperar su vida tranquila, no después de lo que le había pasado al doctor. Nunca dejaría de culparse el no haber llegado antes. Sabía que retomar la rutina costaría mucho.

Lo que más le preocupaba, es lo que pasaría si alguno de ellos abría la boca y contaba lo sucedido. Había que inventar alguna mentira.

Porque sabía que a partir de ahora, su familia siempre estaría en la mira de un arma. Debía ser cuidadoso a partir de ahora.

* * *

_**Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan**_


End file.
